criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
A How East is Wild/Transcript
Previously on Societeit Annie: (fainting) Oh I feel that fainting Annie: (falls on the ground) oh... Laura: Mom I are you okay Annie: I just to talk to that? Laura: 5 Teams was murder... Annie: What murder? Laura: She in Wild house and she gun! Laura and Eleanor and Baby Edith: Mrs Cooper Rochester what are you doing here? Laura and Eleanor and Baby Edith: She had Wild house in five bodies Eleanor and Baby Edith walks out, slamming the door Annie: Come on {Name} let's see inside the Wild house! Chapter 1 Martine: Welcome to gentlemen have to fun ready to Annie {Name} Annie: Ah, Mrs Justin oh thank you so you to know! Eleanor: Yay sis hacking something but why? Annie: Right Eleanor let's do this! Investigate Wild House Annie: (shocked) Oh my god what happened to my bodies? Laura: What bodies? Annie: Was Crying There's a Armand there she was chief? And Juliet Winchester there she was weapons expert Annie: Crying Cynthia is dead right now what also that last one? Laura: No-not. Not Anne his not badly good person! Laura: There Mike Heideman so is dead not badly! Laura: where they think well that's horrible four dead was airship officers? Eleanor: OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO CYNTHIA ANNE, JULIET AND ARMAND Laura: {tearfully holding a crying Edith} What happened to my bodies there are! {Laura hugs Annie while crying out loud) Annie: I am sorry talk about that so horrible Laura {Laura lets go of Annie} Annie: I so horrible about Laura! Laura: {Holding Edith and Crying and Angry} I Don't want talk my ARMAND is died and ANNE, IS DEATH WHY JULIET IS DEAD AND CYNTHIA AND MIKE Laura: {Crying holding Edith and Crying and Angry} WHY STUPID QUESTION ABOUT MY FIVE TEAMS IS ALIVE! Annie: {Crying} There also oh Stop crying! Laura: {Crying} I am sorry about likes this young sister Cynthia! Annie: Okay Mrs Cooper Rochester let's house! Annie: {Tearful} Fine let's see your inside! Examine Camera Annie: {Tearful} This oh Laura was sister Cynthia! Annie: Okay {Name} Let's Watch this of video Laura: {Singing} The heart so shiny. Cynthia: {Singing and Excited} The heart so shiny, Laura and Cynthia: {Singing and Happy} the heart so shiny, the spleen is not that shiny, Laura and Cynthia: {Singing} and neither is your foot, the foot's not even an organ, but it can't walk without the heart. Shiny heart! Cynthia: Hahahaha you have a got you! Laura: {Happy} Yay haha! {Laura and Cynthia hugs} Laura: Oh I sorry dude way again! of video Annie: Was a Laura and Cynthia was sing The heart so shiny! Tell Laura about the death of her Sister Annie: Laura. Why you sister Cynthia did you see murder Laura: Yes! Is was sister Cynthia {Name} Well next to them! Annie: Hm, yes his really sad! Laura: What? Laura: {Tearful} No. {Rank}{Name} I just really want happened! Laura: I didn't know how to say {Rnak}{Name} why so that my the Laura's Officer Annie: {Crying} Thank you for the help {Rank}{Name} let's see what happens Investigate the Laura's Office Annie: {Shocked} Whoa! Is beautiful! Laura: Yes, she my office Laura: {Crying and Happy} Thank you Mrs Helena save my officer! Annie: Yeah, Your welcome let's see right food! Examine Food Store Annie: {Name} Cynthia reads "I step in wall" right away! Eleanor: Annie, quick {Rank}{Name} please I'm sure! Annie: Wh-what's that? Eleanor: And I'm Eleanor's Sister she was Henry and Sarah's Child and Laura's Sister! Annie: Okay {Name}. Let's do this right now! Examine Logo on outfit7 Annie: {Crying and Thinking} My logo name of Outfit7 with Thomas Cat Annie: Alright. Let's Talk to Thomas {Rank}{Name} Inform Tom about my outfit7 Thomas: Hi, {Rank}{Name} What's see help you? Annie: {Holding your badge} Hello, I'm Detective Helena and this is {Rank}{Name} has four bodies! Thomas: What five murders? Thomas: Ah, Nothing {Rank}{Name} Is alone again! Thomas Cat and Laura: Hi, {Rank}{Name} What Can I try? Thomas Cat and Laura: Yes really fine thank you! Thomas: Your welcome Laura! Annie: That's Right Thomas what's the thank you! Talk to Eleanor about the murder Eleanor: {Crying} Oh, {Rank}{Name}, That's Nothing Annie: {Crying} Were we sorry there five bodies! Eleanor: It was my sister Laura why to sister Cynthia! Annie: {Crying} Yeah, she's five bodies murder! Eleanor: WHAT Murder? Annie: Cynthia Georges, Juliet Winchester, Armand Blanton and Anne Holmes and Mike Heideman Tell Miss Jewel about the murders Annie: {Tearful} Hi, Miss Susan Jewel What's up? Susan: {Crying} Because they are Cynthia and Armand and Anne and Juliet and Mike They are dead Annie: Yes, maybe what think Miss Jewel? Susan: Maybe {Rank}{Name} How do because see. Annie: {Crying} Your right Miss Susan Wilhelmina Jewel take in jail right now! Question Martine Justin about my grandson Annie: Hi, Miss Justin what happened to Cynthia, Juliet Anne and Armand and Mike? Martine: Yes, why {Rank}{Name} it my grandson Charlie? Martine: Well she why {Name} them! Martine: {Crying} Well think was murder! Annie: {Crying} Thank you for the help {Rank}{Name} we'll be help At the airship Annie: Well {Name} it was I think see that Annie: There we Armand, Anne, Cynthia and Juliet and Mike was murder Annie: You have also five suspects is why owner the victims Annie: and Laura was a sister Cynthia is toldy sad! Annie: Wh-what see that Martine Justin his grandson Charlie very well Laura: Hi {Rank}{Name} I believe see him? Annie: Wh-what's that? Laura and Annie: I'm sorry you got nothing Oscar: We need your help the god think! Chapter 2 Annie: {Sad} We found 5 bodies are here to airship! Annie: Even we have 5 suspects and didn't also victims dead! Annie: Wh-what a really think? Laura: {Rank}{Name} Mama mama I need help Laura: Made we'll be she that Angela is well Oscar: Hi {Rank}{Name} what's up dude? Oscar: Oh yes, think well that's good help! Angela: Hey, {Rank}{Name} what's up? Oscar: Yes, think well is killer body? Laura: Think well {Rank}{Name} is my office Thomas: Ah, Very well Laura, right let's do this! Laura: Sure, Tom we look at thatwe need to get five bodies! {Name} Autopsy Five Victim's Bodies Angela: Hi, {Name} long time ago but what I'm going to Societeit? Laura: Mrs Spengler, That very much we a Airship Squad Half a Societeit! Angela: Yeah, think well a long way in killer! Angela: Well, I didn't know his looked him Angela: And Susan's book why to Lady Victoria's murder it looks like ghost! Laura: But, his weapon by gun with Armand, Juliet, Anne, Cynthia and Mike, she in wound Laura: {Tearful} No, {Rank}{Name} Cynthia was siblings Angela: Okay, well they five bodies {Rank}{Name} oi don't cry! Angela: She was might well Miss. Angela: I didn't how {Rank}{Name} if you what they Angela: Why, but think how dude please find it! Angela: Him, dude how by so the killer eats cactus Laura: Excellent, {Name} The killer eats cactus right now! Speak with Laura Cooper Chapter 3 Gone in Wild East (6/6)